Publication of a 128-page, illustrated atlas of Navajo ethno-medical terminology is proposed, to improve medical communications between health care providers serving the Navajo Reservation vicinity and the 140,000 Navajo Indians who, primarily, are native speakers of the Navajo language. Through a publication subvention of $18,950 the first Navajo/English, English/Navajo medical reference will achieve publication, representing the first time that any Native American language spoken in the United States has been used as the basis for assembly and organization of medical knowledge. The Atlas contains 981 anatomical terms that have been found to exist in the Navajo lexicon, through a linguistic analysis of the natural semantic domain of Navajo medical terminology obtained by accepted techniques of ethnoscience research. Lexical/semantic taxonomy maps included with the indexed and cross-referenced text display the relationships of Navajo terms having physical and psychological significance. English translations are presented for all Navajo terms. An initial printing of 1,000 copies will result from minor editorial work performed by the original authors, and from illustrations and preparation for publication performed by a Navajo bilingual materials designer/publisher.